supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ursache und Wirkung
Ursache und Wirkung ist die siebte Episode der elften Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung SHERIFF DONNA IST WIEDER DA — Sheriff Donna bittet Sam und Dean um Hilfe, nachdem einige schreckliche Morde in Verbindung mit übernatürlichen Dingen, in ihrer Stadt passieren. Sam hat in der Zwischenzeit weiterhin Visionen und bittet Gott um Hilfe, was Dean mit der Zeit immer mehr zu frustrieren scheint. Handlung Mrs. Hinkle bittet ihren Mann den Müll raus zu bringen, doch dieser will lieber Fernsehen, so bringt sie den Müll schließlich verärgert selber raus. Während sie draußen ist, wird ihr Mann von jemandem mit einer Hasen-Maske mit einer zerbrochenen Bierflasche erstochen. In seinem Zimmer im Bunker ist Sam dabei zu Gott zu beten. Dean bekommt es beim Vorbeigehen mit und kann nicht glauben, dass Sam wieder betet. Es entbrennt erneut die Diskussion zwischen ihnen, ob Gott ihnen hilft oder nicht. Sie gehen in den Lesesaal des Bunkers, wo auf einem Tisch sämtliche vorbiblische Schriften liegen, die Castiel hat auftreiben können. Sam kann damit jedoch nichts anfangen, da eine Dunkelheit darin nicht erwähnt wird. Dean bekommt einen Anruf von Sheriff Donna Hanscum, die ihm von dem Fall mit dem Hasenkostüm-Killer berichtet. Sie machen sich auf den Weg nach Cottage Grove, Minnesota. Im dortigen Sheriff-Department bringt Donna die Brüder auf den neusten Stand. Sie haben den Killer zwar überwältigen können, es ist ihnen aber nicht gelungen, ihm die Maske abzunehmen. Der Täter ist unkooperativ und sie konnten bislang nichts über seine Identität herausfinden. Als die drei sich unterhalten, kommt ein weiterer Polizist hinzu, den Donna ihnen als Officer Doug Stover vorstellt. Er schwärmt ein wenig für sie, doch sie zeigt ihm die kalte Schulter. Als die Winchesters deswegen nachhaken, begründet sie ihre Ablehnung damit, dass sie ihr neuer Kollege zu sehr an ihren Ex-Mann erinnert, der ebenfalls Polizist ist und Doug heißt. Sam und Dean befragen den Killer. Doch dieser sitzt nur still da. Als Dean für einen Augenblick unaufmerksam ist, steht der Hasen-Mann plötzlich vor ihm, steckt die Hände durchs Gitter, packt ihn am Kragen und drückt seinen Kopf gegen das Gitter. Sam eilt sofort zur Hilfe und begießt den Killer-Hasen mit Weihwasser, doch er zeigt keine Reaktion darauf. Sam gelingt es schließlich den Griff des Killers von Dean zu lösen und entdeckt dabei einen tätowierten Namen auf der Hand des Hasen-Manns, der ein T-Shirt der hiesigen technischen Universität trägt. Die Winchesters klappern alle Kylies, die auf der Uni eingeschrieben sind, ab. Bei der letzten haben sie schließlich Erfolg. Sie erkennt ihren Freund als den Mann mit dem Hasenkopf. Sie kann sich nicht erklären, warum er jemanden umgebracht haben sollte. Allerdings habe er sich merkwürdig verhalten, seit er die Maske in einem Second-Hand-Laden gekauft und aufgesetzt hat. Donna und Doug wollen den Hasen-Mann ins Krankenhaus bringen, in der Hoffnung, dass man die Maske dort entfernen kann. Bei dem Versuch, den mit Beruhigungsmitteln vollgepumpten, Mann aus dem Rollstuhl in den Polizeiwagen zu bekommen, werden die beiden Polizisten von dem Killer angegriffen und Doug ist gezwungen, ihn zu erschießen. Als er tot auf dem Boden aufkommt, löst sich die Hasenmaske. Zusammen mit Donna verbrennen die Brüder die Hasenmaske im Wald, da sie davon ausgehen, dass sie verflucht ist. Sam versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass es nicht ihre oder Dougs Schuld war, dass der Junge nun tot ist. Wenigstens würde nun niemand mehr sterben. Phil Evans, der Trainer einer Highschool Mannschaft, hilft einem seiner Spieler, Brock Buckner, beim Gewichtheben. Als Brock mit Hanteln weiter macht, geht Evans in sein Büro. Als Brock seinen ipod eingestöpselt hat und mit seinen Übungen anfängt, sinkt die Temperatur schlagartig. Unbemerkt von Brock tritt jemand im Harlekin-Kostüm zu Evans ins Büro. Erst nachdem der Harlekin bereits mehrmals mit einem Gewicht auf den Trainer eingeschlagen hat, bemerkt Brock was los ist und schreitet ein. Evans wird mit schweren Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus gebracht. Der Harlekin kann festgenommen werden. Doug fragt sich wie wahrscheinlich es ist, dass sie zwei maskierte Mörder hintereinander aufgreifen. Donna meint es handelt sich um einen Nachahmungstäter. Dean springt auf den Zug auf und macht die sozialen Netzwerke dafür verantwortlich. Sam und Dean befragen Brock. Der kann ihnen nur sagen, dass er nicht wisse wer hinter der Maske stecke und diese nicht abgehen würde. Der Harlekin sei überraschend stark gewesen, für jemanden mit seiner Statur. Sam hakt nach, ob Brock noch etwas aufgefallen sei und dieser berichtet, dass es auf einmal sehr kalt wurde. Nachdem Dean den in Haft genommenen Harlekin mit dem EMF-Messer abgecheckt hat, stellen sie fest, dass sie es mit Geister-Besessenheit zu tun haben. Donna will wissen, was sie jetzt machen sollen. Dean meint Geister würden weder Salz noch Eisen mögen und feuert eine Ladung Steinsalz auf den Harlekin. Der Geist weicht aus ihm und die Maske fällt zu Boden. Das kostümierte Mädchen namens Michelle weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Da Donna nicht weiß, was sie mit der an sich unschuldigen Michelle machen soll, raten die Brüder ihr sie laufen zu lassen und anzugeben, dass sie überrumpelt wurde und der Täter entkommen ist. Durch Michelles Aussage stoßen sie auf Rita Johnson, die das Kostüm der Schule gespendet hat. Sie befragen sie, während Donna Ritas Sohn Max das Polizeiauto zeigt. Rita erzählt ihnen, dass die Kostüme ihrem Bruder Chester gehörten, der bei Kinder-Partys aufgetreten ist. Sie gibt Sam ein Bild, auf dem Chester als Clown verkleidet ist. Sam schiebt das Bild sofort demonstrativ zu Dean rüber, während Rita erzählt, dass ihr Bruder sich vor einigen Monaten von einer Brücke gestürzt hat. Obwohl Max, der seinem Onkel sehr nahe stand, die Kostüme behalten wollte, haben sie Rita traurig gemacht, so dass sie sie schließlich gespendet hat. Sam will wissen wo Chester beerdigt wurde. Rita erklärt, dass er eingeäschert wurde. Den Brüdern wird, klar, dass sie allen Kostümen habhaft werden müssen und bitten Rita eine Liste zu erstellen. Als Dean fragt, ob Chester mit Evans und Hinkle Streit gehabt hätte, gibt Rita an, dass ihr Bruder die beiden nicht gekannt hatte. Sam übergibt Donna die Liste mit den Kostümen. Sie hat Doug bereist los geschickt, um sie einzusammeln. Die Brüder teilen sich auf, um herauszufinden, was zwischen den Opfern und Chester im Argen lag. Dean will Mrs. Hinkle noch einmal befragen und Sam sich im Krankenhaus nach Evans erkundigen. Im Krankenhaus wird Evans von jemandem in Chesters Clown-Kostüm die Kehle durchgeschnitten. Der Clown begegnet Sam im Aufzug. Sam kann nach einem kurzen Handgemenge den Geist mit Salz austreiben. Donna erzählt er wenig später, dass sie auch diesen Täter als Entkommen deklarieren soll. Doug kommt hinzu und Donna spielt ihm weiter vor, dass es sich um Nachahmungstäter handelt. Mit dieser Information abgespeist, zieht Doug wieder von dannen, um weiter Kostüme einzusammeln. Sam meint, Donna sollte Doug eine Chance geben und ihn nicht für die Art bestrafen, auf die ihr Ex-Doug sie behandelt hat. Die Polizistin entgegnet, er solle sich um seine eigenen Sachen kümmern. Dean erfährt von Mrs. Hinkle, dass Evans und ihr Mann sich seit sie 17 Jahre alt waren, kannten. Als Dean sie auf Chester anspricht, erklärt sie, dass Chester ihre und Evans Kinder unsittlich berührt haben soll. Diese Information gibt er sogleich an Sam weiter, der noch immer im Krankenhaus ist. Es stellt sich raus, dass Evans und Hinkle Chester eine Lektion erteilen wollten, aber nur auf Rita trafen, als sie ihm zu Hause einen Besuch abstatten wollten. Sam schlussfolgert, dass Rita sie belogen hat. Die Brüder wollen sie noch einmal aufsuchen, um sie zur Rede zu stellen. Dean trifft zuerst ein. Max lässt ihn rein, damit er auf Rita warten kann. Max äußert sich zu den Gerüchten über seinen Onkel und meint, dass diese nicht wahr seien. Kurz darauf treffen Rita und Sam ein. Rita bittet ihren Sohn in sein Zimmer zu gehen und meint, sie hätte den Winchesters bereits alles gesagt. Die Brüder konfrontieren sie damit, dass sie die Wahrheit wüssten. Rita knickt ein und erzählt ihnen, dass Hinkle und Evans ihr gesagt hätten, was ihr Bruder angeblich gemacht hat und das habe sie ins Grübeln gebracht. Sie hätte Angst gehabt, dass er Max auch was tut, aber anstatt ihrem Bruder zu vertrauen und ihn darauf anzusprechen, habe sie Hinkle und Evans gesagt, wo sie ihren Bruder finden würde. Die beiden hätten dann Chester aufgelauert, um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen. Sie hätten ihn kopfüber von der Brücke baumeln lassen, um ein Geständnis von ihm zu bekommen. Er habe jedoch seine Unschuld beteuert und versucht, die beiden dazu zu bringen, ihn gehen zulassen. Durch sein Gezappel hätten sie ihn nicht mehr halten können und er sei in die Tiefe gestürzt. Sie hätte es den Behörden melden wollen, aber Hinkle habe ihr gedroht, dass sie dann alle im Gefängnis landen würden. Sam bekommt einen Anruf von Donna, die ihm mitteilt, dass sie nun alle Kostüme zusammen hätten und dabei wären sie zu verbrennen. Sam erkundigt sich, ob dabei auch ein Hirschkopf gewesen sei, den Chester am Tag seines Todes im Auto gelassen hatte. Donna verneint dies. Im selben Moment taucht Max mit der Hirschmaske über dem Kopf im Wohnzimmer auf. Er schleudert Dean gegen eine Kommode und geht dann auf seine Mutter zu. Sam versucht ihn aufzuhalten und landet in der Vitrine. Dean kann sich wieder aufrappeln und schafft es, Max den Geist seines Onkels mit Salz auszutreiben, bevor er seine Mutter erwürgen kann. Als Sam wieder auf den Beinen ist, wirft Dean ihm den Hirschkopf zu und weist ihn an, den zu verbrennen. Sam geht damit nach draußen, während Dean Salz aus der Küche holt und Mutter und Sohn in einen schützenden Salzkreis einschließt. Am Impala wird Sam von Chesters Geist gegen den Wagen geschleudert, als er gerade Benzin auf den Hirschkopf kippen will. Wieder im Haus, schleudert Chester Dean durch eine Glastür. Sam kommt wieder zu sich und kann den Kopf in Brand setzen, bevor der Geist Dean erwürgen kann. Sam und Dean verabschieden sich von Donna, die meint, dass das Leben der Brüder alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken ist. Dean verkündet, sie habe gesprochen wie ein wahrer Jäger und Sam stimmt zu, dass sie sich das Ehrenabzeichen nach drei Fällen verdient habe. Als die Brüder weg sind, bedankt sich Donna bei Doug für seine gute Arbeit und entschuldigt sich bei ihm für ihr abweisendes Verhalten. Doug bietet ihr an, ihn bei seinem Zweitnamen, Lonney, zu nennen. Sie entgegnet, dass Doug es auch tun würde. Auf dem Heimweg gesteht Sam Dean, dass er in seinen Visionen Luzifers Käfig gesehen habe und er vermutet, dass was immer Gott versucht ihm mitzuteilen, mit dem Käfig zu tun habe. Dean entgegnet, dass alles was mit dem Käfig zu tun habe, eine Selbstmordmission sei und lehnt jede Aktion in die Richtung ab. Sam steckt die Ablehnung ein, scheint aber nicht von der Entscheidung seines Bruders überzeugt zu sein. Vorkommende Charaktere *Sam Winchester *Dean Winchester *Donna Hanscum *Chester Johnson *Rita Johnson *Max Johnson *Brock Buckner *Stan Hinkle *Phil Evans *Doug Stover Vorkommende Wesen *Geister Musik *'Hell to Pay' von Five Finger Death Punch *'In House' von Peter Fenn (De Wolfe Music Library) Trivia Galerie Promo thumb|center|335px Promo-Bilder supernatural-season-11-photos-115.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-94.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-84.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-74.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-64.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-54.jpg supernatural_plush.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-34.jpg supernatural-season-11-photos-24.jpg|Dean liegt auf dem Boden supernatural-season-11-photos-114.jpg Quelle Jenny K. - myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Unvollständig